


Apology Accepted

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Clara's echoes gives her a unique insight into the day's events.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Into the Dalek, Asylum of the Daleks, and The Name of the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

“I'm sorry I slapped you,” Clara says later, apropos of nothing, once they've had a chance to calm down after an afternoon inside a Dalek. 

The Doctor shrugs infinitesimally. “Didn't bruise. I shouldn't worry about it.”

“It's just...” she pauses, and takes a step closer, then walks past the Doctor to lean against a railing. “I was a Dalek once, you know. In another body.” She usually can't remember them, she knows, unless she is reminded of them by something. “And I liked to think that I was still a decent person.”

“She never was a Dalek,” the Doctor corrects her. “She was human to the last. Trapped in a Dalek's body, an experience I imagine you can now empathize with more strongly.” He stops to breathe, and she shudders. “I sometimes wonder if that was why she stayed—so she could die as she lived, a human being.”

“What are you going to do for Gretchen?” Clara asks suddenly, changing the subject, but only just.

“I'll know it when I see it,” he replies, voice almost flip, only the barest of hitches betraying him. “I always do.”


End file.
